


Ich Will Tanzen

by Aoife-Rose (Aoife), IShouldBeWriting



Category: Singularity North
Genre: Dancing as flirtation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife-Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song by the same name, this is a little interlude between Lily and Noam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich Will Tanzen

**Author's Note:**

> The translated lyrics to the song that inspired this:
> 
>  
> 
> _1, 2, 3, 4, 5 barrels of mead, it's not too late (means that dawn is still far away)), a golden jet (a stream of liquid, is that "jet"?) pours over me and a night flows by._
> 
> _I take a maiden by the hand, and she noticed right away (I'm guessing here that she noticed how well endowed he is... *g*), spent the night with fire tail, and he made her happy today._
> 
> _A jolt goes through all off my limbs, you feel the rhythm again and again, the music infatuates, the exciting beat drowns out the last of the mead, because I want to dance, I want to dance, yes I want to dance, the lances raise heavenwards, I want to dance, I want to dance, I want to dance._
> 
> _Come, let us stand together, time is going to fly by, I want to dance, I want to dance._
> 
> _1, 2, 3, 4, 5 barrels of beer (or ale, I would guess), yes, my friend, I'm going to tell you: If it tastes good, then it's good for you." The beast speaks inside of you. The night is young, the maidens lovely (literally "the maidens are good"), a hot flush and the blood boils. I look around and can't believe my eyes, the legs are long and the breasts are real._
> 
> _A jolt goes through all off my limbs, you feel the rhythm again and again, the music infatuates, the exciting beat drowns out the last of the mead, because I want to dance, I want to dance, yes I want to dance, the lances raise heavenwards, I want to dance, I want to dance, I want to dance._
> 
> _Come, let us stand together, time is going to fly by, I want to dance, I want to dance._

Lily swore that next time they went clubbing as a team, Fee wasn’t picking where they went. She understood why her officers had picked a lesbian bar, but she felt watched and unnerved, and Fee and Mace were damn close to fucking on the dance floor. She wasn’t a prude, and she didn’t have a problem with her officers being involved with each other, but she did find it uncomfortable to watch the two of them so open and raw where all the world could see. Letting other people see you like that invariably came back to slap you in the face later, even when you thought you’d been careful in choosing to go somewhere where you wouldn’t be recognized. 

A glass was placed next to hers, and the bartender touched her arm lightly attempting to attract her attention. She barely contained her reflexive jab.

She tried to shake her head, but the bartender merely smiled and went off to serve other customers. Apparently he was accustomed enough to military personnel that he wasn’t concerned by her barely restrained instinct to lash out. 

Perhaps that was the up side to going to a lesbian bar? They could all safely blow off steam from their mission without having to worry about unwanted attention. If anyone got too handsy, the bouncers here would be more likely to intervene than they would have at the other bars near the base.

Looking down at the drink in front of her, Lily was puzzled. It wasn’t one of the local beers she’d been nursing all evening. Richly dark liquid floated in the bottom of the glass, rolling around thick and syrupy when she swirled it. Taking a cautious sip, Lily blinked in puzzlement and shock at the rush of nostalgia. It wasn’t quite the same as she’d remembered from childhood, but it was close enough. She reached into the bottom of the glass to fish out the strip of orange rind that had been hidden deep in the dark chocolate liquor. Setting the glass back on the bar, she caught the bartender’s attention and waited for him to come over.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Who ordered this?” Lily snapped shortly.

The bartender smiled. “If you don’t mind my saying so; assuming you’re interested, that one seems worth giving a chance. He’s got manners at the very least.”

“ _Which_ one?” Lily asked again, clenching her jaw in frustration.

The bartender waved toward the end of the bar vaguely before wandering off again to fill another order. As she’d expected, looking in the direction he’d indicated got her nothing. Shaking her head, Lily growled in frustration, took the glass in her hand, and poured it’s contents into her mouth.

Pushing the glass back onto the bar, she stood up and slipped onto the dance floor, embracing the music. Twisting and turning, Lily let herself fall, the rhythm dragging her head first into grace and motion. Her movement bespoke a lethality that had nothing to do with a dancer’s sinuous grace. 

Much to her delight people left her alone much and she was free to slip into the music, a faint glow of amusement at the bizarre jumps between songs. Techno and Euro-trash, American pop hits from the 1980s and the cutting edge of the heavy metal music she’d grown up craving, it all blended together into an oddly satisfying polyglot of cacophony, pounding in her chest in a way that wiped the thoughts from her mind.

The subsonic pounding of base shifted and another song began. A low male voice sang and suddenly Lily found herself giggling as she roughly translated the lyrics and the absurdity of the words sunk in.

_“Ich Will Tanzen! Ich Will Tanzen....”_

Rachel shook her head and lent back against the wall, enjoying her precarious perch and watching the bar in the same way as she would the savannah at home. Several women and one man had attempted to introduce themselves, but she shook her head and they backed away again. For the moment, she just wanted to watch and drown in the sounds and sights around her.

Her lips curled in amusement as she watched her teammates lose themselves in the music and then she began to giggle as she saw the young Israeli that had been liasing with them during their recent mission moving through the crowded floor towards Lily. She gave him credit; he was persistent at the very least, even if Lily appeared entirely unaware of his presence thus far. Watching him with a trained eye, Rachel considered whether or not to warn her teammate. _No,_ she decided. _Better to watch this play out on its own._

Hips swaying and body rocking to the music, Lily’s body flowed, her arms raised skywards as she twirled. The Israeli had stopped, separated just enough by the crowds of dancers so as to remain un-noticed. As he danced, he watched Lily, his expression at once hungry and avidly assessing of his quarry. Finally seeing something of a pattern to the blond EOD expert’s movements, he slipped through an opening in the surrounding bodies and slid gracefully in behind her, hands gliding ghost-like down her arms to rest on her hips as he tucked his chin into her shoulder to whisper in her ear. 

Lily stiffened as someone invaded her personal space, but continued to dance albeit a little less fluidly. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end briefly, but then she found herself almost settling back into the other, decidedly male dancer. His hands cradled her hips, his touch light, as he used the point of contact to keep in sync with her rather than trying to guide her.

“I just want to dance with you,” he murmured in her ear. The voice, the accent - familiar and yet at the same time, not yet familiar enough - raised the hairs on Lily’s neck once again and she spun around between his hands to face him.

His eyes were the familiar dark brown of the majority of her childhood playmates. His hair the same sun streaked chocolate curls as so many Middle-Eastern men. His body, as it swayed and brushed against her own, bespoke years of unarmed combat training. And his reflexes were even faster than hers, as he caught her when she tried to push away.

“Please, Lillian. Just a dance?” His touch gentled, and then he let go, expecting her to try to disappear, but instead she almost curled into him, throwing herself back into the music.

Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, his generous lips curved into a quirky smile as he looked across the room straight at Rachel.

 _So long as she doesn’t object, you won’t come over here to kick my ass, yes?_ His expression asked.

Rachel nodded fractionally and settled back down to dividing her attention between her officers and her partner. So long as Lily chose to accept him, she would not object. Yet.

~~oOOo~~

Pulling a giggling Fee along by the wrist, Mace threaded her way across the club to where Rachel had been perched for the majority of the evening. The young RMP corporal smiled welcome, her expression open in a way that it rarely was when they were on duty.

“Where’s Lily?” Mace asked.

Rachel nodded bemusedly across the dance floor and, following the corporal’s gaze, Mace gawped momentarily like a fish.

“Well I’ll be!” The ATO captain swore mildly. “Where’d he come from?”

“Israel,” Rachel dead-panned, holding the straight face for a moment before breaking out into a grin. Mace cuffed her gently on the shoulder.

“Yes, well _that’s_ obvious. The question is _why_? I assume his official duties with us were done, as soon as we stepped onto the plane.”

“He’s on a Lily hunt perhaps? She seems to be _enjoying_ his attentions …”

Mace shrugged as she threaded one arm around Fee’s waist to support her inebriated lover. “In which case, I suppose its none of our business. Just keep an eye on her, would you? We’re going back to the base.”

Rachel’s smile was soft, fond, and knowing, and Mace was thankful once again for the luck that had landed her in her present position. She could say many things about working for the ARC, but of them all, the most important one was that she was safe and trusted among her teammates, and there was a lot to be said for having that.

“Just make sure that if she doesn’t come back with you tonight, it’s of Lily’s own choosing. Okay?”

“Of course, ma’am,” Rachel responded evenly, joviality dropping away for a moment as she took back up the seriousness of her duty to her fellow officers.

With a grateful nod, Mace curled her arm even more tightly around Fee’s waist and began navigating her way toward the club’s exit. Commanding officer’s dispatched, Rachel took another sip of her drink and went back to watching the mating game playing out on the urban savannah before her.

~~oOOo~~


End file.
